1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a step counter, a step assist device and a step control program.
2. Related Art
A step counter is known that has an acceleration sensor mounted thereon, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example. A step assist device is known that can count the number of steps, as shown in Patent Document 2, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-71779    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-205826
A step counter that uses an acceleration sensor or a step counter that detects contact between the sole of a foot and the ground can relatively easily count the number of steps for a healthy user, but if the user walks in an irregular manner, these step counters cannot accurately count the number of steps. For example, it is difficult to accurately count the number of steps for a rehabilitation patient who is receiving walking assistance from a step assist device.